Back Through The Looking Glass
by BryndelleAutumn
Summary: Alice returns to Wonderland, but things are about to change around there. Kidnapping, murder, suicide. The list goes on.  PS: My only regret is that I don't have the right mindset for the Mad Hatter. He's not as mad as he should be, so I apologize. Enjoy!
1. Life Without You

"_Be back before you know it."_

Those were the words Hatter held onto tightly. After she left, he went lifeless. He became detached from Underland. He just sat at the tea table with Thackery and Mallymkin, and he rarely talked. Her leave had taken its toll on him. But he always made two teas, one for him and one for Alice.

Hatter would drink his tea slowly, waiting...and waiting. He would wait there with his gapped smile until sunset. Then he would start lashing out at anyone in his way.

He became quicker to anger and sometimes there was no stopping his rage.

"Tarrant, you need to give up waiting. She's not coming back." Cheshire said, shining his claws on his fur.

"No, no. Don't you remember what she said? _'Be back before you know it.'_ She's coming back. She has to."

Hatter kept that smile on his face.

"Please, Tarrant. Do you _really_ think she meant it?"

Hatter twitched slightly. His eyes turned from a bright green to a dark red orange. The bags he had under his eyes from sometimes waiting for Alice until dawn grew darker and darker.

He went into his daily rage a little earlier than usual. Cheshire didn't even have time to evaporate before a hand flew across his face. Hatter started his rant.

"Hatter!" Mallymkin yelled. Hatter kept on his rant. "HATTER!"

"Sorry...I'm fine."

Cheshire evaporated without a word. Mallymkin and Thackery left to get Mirana. This was getting out of hand.

"What a pleasant surprise Mallymkin! And Thackery!" She beamed her silky smile.

"My Queen, Hatter is only getting worse. We have tried to talk to him, but he just has fits. He's so sure she will be back."

"She very well might. Always be prepared."

A very small grin came into view.

"Cheshire, why such a small smile today?" the Queen asked, losing her own.

"I'm afraid our dear Hatter struck him today, Majesty." Mallymkin answered for Cheshire.

"Oh my." Mirana gasped, shaking her head and sighing softly, "This must stop. Our beloved Hatter is in pain."

Mallymkin only nodded.

Mirana and the dormouse headed back to the tea party, leaving Thackery and Cheshire behind. They saw Hatter sitting at his chair waiting with a huge, yet forced smile.

Then it started to drizzle softly. He slumped down and his smile faded into nothingness. Hatter heard the soft pitter-patter of footsteps in the rain, but he did not look up.

"Hatter?"

Silence.

"Please, Tarrant, look at me."

Hatter's head slowly rose. Mirana saw that his eyes were not the bright green they usually were. They were a faded blue. His depression had taken over him. He barely even had the will to raise his head. Mirana paused to think of what she would say.

"We want our Hatter back. This is not you."

"I would very much like to be back, but I'm afraid...that I've lost my muchness, my Queen."

Mirana remained silent as she walked over to his chair. She touched his cheek softly.

"Tarrant...oh, my dear Hatter. It has been two years. You must move on."

Hatter jumped on the table and his eye shadow became dark again. "I can't! You don't know how much I have longed to see her face or hear her voice..." Hatter trailed off.

Mirana looked shocked, but simply said, "You love her."

"Love?" Hatter's nose curled up.

He did not know whether or not this 'love' was a good thing. The White Queen walked away. Hatter slumped back into his chair and tried to dream of a place where he could be happy with her, although he did not know the meaning of this feeling.

**_Meanwhile..._**

"I'm back, Margaret!"

Alice's sister came rushing to her and nearly knocked her over with a hug. Margaret was talking, but Alice wasn't really listening. These past two years had been the hardest years in her life. Not from traveling, nor even from her mother passing, but from being away from Hatter for so long. She was just starting to begin to think, maybe Hatter _wasn't_ real. Maybe he _was_ just a dream.

"Alice?"

Alice jumped a little and came back to her senses. Of course he was real.

"Yes?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry…what?"

"What goes on in that head of yours?"

Alice shrugged and smiled. She kept thinking of Hatter and Wonderland. She would fight 1,000 Jabberwock's if that meant she could see him again. Her smile slipped off of her face knowing that it may never be more than a hope, a dream. Alice felt something on her cheek. Margaret's finger caressing her little sister's exhausted face. Alice felt like she might burst into tears. She must have let out a few tears, because her sister's face became quite worrisome.

"Alice, what on earth is the matter?"

"Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

"What?"

Alice said nothing. She just ran to her room and locked the door. She stood by her bed, thinking. She walked over to her mirror. How Alice wished to see the Hatter. She missed him so terribly, she almost couldn't bear it. She wondered if he was still even waiting. Suddenly, her mirror started glowing. Then she heard something.

"_Tarrant...oh, my dear Hatter. It has been two years. You must move on."…"I can't! You don't know how much I have longed..."_

Then the voices faded. Mirana and Hatter. She was sure of it. Alice put her hand on the mirror and her hand went through.

"How odd." She thought to herself aloud.

It was as though it were liquid. When she heard a few loud knocks on her door, she jerked her hand back. The substance the mirror was made of was like smoke. It followed her fingers a bit and then evaporated instantaneously.

"Can you let me in?"

Alice looked at the door, and then back at the mirror. It had stopped glowing. She walked over and unlocked it. Alice walked to her bed and sat down as Margaret walked in and sat next to her.

"Ever since you said no to Hamish, you've been different Alice. Everyone says so."

"How have I?"

"You're not as happy as you were before. Something happened to you."

Alice was silent for a moment.

"I'm going to Wonderland tonight."

"There you go with that Wonderland talk again. Alice, there is no Wonderland."

"Yes, there is. I'm sure of it."

"I'm afraid you're-"

"What? I'm what?" She just wanted to hear that word.

"You're entirely bonkers."

Not quite the word she was looking for. Then she remembered what had happened in the Red Queen's castle.

_"Have I gone mad?"_

'_I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers. But let me tell you a secret. All the best people are.'_

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you to see the doctor tomorrow. You're not quite right."

Alice only smiled and nodded. She had explained it a thousand times to her sister. She just didn't understand. Margaret stood up and hugged Alice good night. She walked out of the room, closing and locking the door.

Alice decided to write a letter to her sister.

_Dearest Margaret,_

_I know you don't believe me about Wonderland, and I understand why. Just believe me when I say I love you very much and I always will. But I must go back. It's where I belong. I know that now. I will miss you._

_Love Always,_

_ Alice_

She laid it on her bed and turned to her mirror as it began glowing again. This time, she went all the way through.


	2. Love Has A Name

Hatter was sitting at his table with Mallymkin and Thackery once more, trying to act normal for their sake. Hatter would start getting depressed and the shadow under his eyes would get a little darker.

"Hatter!" Mallymkin said loudly, catching his mood and forcing him to lift it up again.

"I've been considering words that begin with the letter M." Hatter said, pouring a fresh cup of tea for him and for Alice.

Mallymkin and Thackery looked at each other.

"Can't you think of any?"

"I can. How about _Mad_, Hatter?"

"Are you implying something Mally?"

"I bet I am."

"Then why imply something so obvious?"

Thackery started laughing hysterically. Hatter smiled.

"Okay, Mally, since you can't seem to answer, let me do the honors." Hatter said and ran right into a rant. But it was a happy rant, so it continued.

"Moron, Mutiny, Murder, mmmm...Malice."

"Tarrant." A sly grin said beside him.

"I do not believe that begins with the letter M."

Cheshire came into full view.

"Ah, Ches, just who I wanted to see. I wanted to apologize for my unruly behavior yesterday."

"All is forgiven, my friend. I came to let you know that the White Queen would like to see you."

"Is something the matter?"

"No, not at all. She would just like a chat with her dear friend."

Hatter smiled at the thought of talking with her. He had wanted to ask her about something. Hatter made his way to the castle and to Mirana, who was in the courtyard.

"How is my dear friend?"

"Not much better, I'm afraid. I have been caught up in that word you used yesterday."  
>"Which word?"<p>

The White Queen looked confused.

"Love, Your Majesty."

"Ah, love." Mirana smiled. "What is your question?"

"What is love?"

Mirana smiled as she started walking slowly.

"Love, my dear Hatter, is having strong feelings for someone. Having a sensation in your heart that is only felt when you see or feel or even think of her."

"Like...hatred?" asked Hatter. He was confused. That's not at all what he felt.

"A little, but the feeling is often positive, Hatter." Mirana laughed softly.

"Oh, yes. Of course." He laughed a small, somewhat maniacal laugh.

"But-"

"But?"

"Tarrant, don't interrupt."

"Of course. My apologies."

"But, love has much more depth than just a general definition.

Hatter's face twisted into confusion once more.

"Love often has a name. Hatter?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I'm considering a word that begins with the letter A."

Mirana smiled and walked away. Hatter was alone with his thoughts.

"So?" said a disembodied voice beside him. Soon a wide grin came into view.

"What?" Hatter asked.

Cheshire's grin grew wider.

"_Does_ love have a name?"

Hatter softly smiled.

"Yes, I believe it does." Hatter paused and pictured her face. "Her name is Alice."

Cheshire's smile faded away as Hatter began walking through the wood, thinking about Alice and the word love. They fit so well together. It made him smile.

Then he remembered that he may never see her again. His smile quickly faded as he walked back to the table and sat down. Mallymkin took a look at him, and then looked at Thackery. They started giggling.

"What is going on with you two? You're acting so peculiar."

Hatter looked down at Alice's tea cup and it was empty. Hatter froze. Then he heard a warm whisper in his ear.

_"Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"_

Her voice was soft as jumped up out of his chair, knocking it over and turning around. He backed up quite a bit more than he had planned. Alice stood right in view.

"Alice! Is it really you?"

Alice said nothing. She just ran and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let him go. Hatter hugged her back, burying his face in her hair.

"Hatter...are you smelling my hair?"

"Perhaps. I don't recall ever smelling anything in my dreams."

"Hatter, it's really me." Alice laughed.

His heart melted. How he had missed the sound of her laugh. Hatter grabbed her hand and took her into his house so they could catch up. They sat on his couch.

"It's been two years. I never stopped waiting, Alice."

Alice smiled.

"So, what is life like up there...in your world?"

"Well, they seem incapable of grasping anything I say. They didn't believe me when I told them about Wonderland. They sent me back early on a different ship, afraid I had gone mad."

She kept on talking while Hatter grasped the new features on her face. She was thinner than he remembered. Her face had aged quite a bit. Her hair was much shorter than when she was here last. Her eyes had faded. They were not the chocolate brown he remembered. Instead, they looked like a cup of tea that had been watered down a bit too much.

"Hatter?"

"Sorry." He smiled.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all. I just realize that you look a little different."

"That's what a couple of years overseas will do to you." Alice said softly, smiling.

"May we go see the Queen tomorrow morning? I would very much like to see her."

"Of course."

There was no talking for a little while. Hatter had Alice running through his mind. Her beauty was unsurpassable. Her lips, he suddenly wanted to put his on hers.

"Has this been done before?" Hatter thought.

"Has what been done before?"

"Did I say that out loud? How silly of me." Hatter laughed quietly, but hysterically.

Alice laughed. She had missed his laugh.

"You look very tired, my dear. You must get some sleep." Hatter said.

"I only just got here. I want to talk more."

"Anything for you." Hatter smiled.

"Hmmm...I have a riddle for you Hatter."

"What might that be?" Hatter asked, curiously.

"What goes up and never comes down?"

Hatter thought for a moment, discarding it after a bit.

"I've missed you Alice."

"I've missed you too Hatter. More than you can imagine." Alice said, laying her head on his shoulder.

But what if Hatter didn't like her that way? Would he grin and bear it or would he tell her? Hatter just sat there talking away, unbothered by her touch.

"Thoughts of you not being here drove me mad."

Did she like him? Was she sending him a sign, or was she tired? He didn't want to take it seriously if it wasn't to be taken that way. She started falling asleep. He wasn't sure how to grab her. With an animal, you grab under their feet to pick them up. That certainly wasn't the way to pick Alice up. She was much too big for that. After much time of debating, Hatter decided to put an arm under her legs and one under her shoulders. He carried her over to his bed and laid her down on one side.

He covered her up and walked over to the couch, lying down with a small pillow and blanket. He lay there thinking that life could not get any better. The girl he dreamed about every night was finally here. She was home.


	3. A Fickle Thing

**3: A Fickle Thing**

"Age." Hatter said softly, sitting by her bedside.

"Mmmm...what?"

Alice shielded her eyes from the brightness of the sun shining through the window. Hatter smiled. The sun glistened off her blonde hair and the light started to dance.

"The answer to your riddle. It's age."

Alice sat up and stretched.

"Good." she yawned, then smiled.

"You slept for a whole day. You must've been very tired. I made you a hat and a dress. Those clothes do not look comfortable in my opinion, although in your opinion, they might be. But they might not. That is why I said-"

"Hatter." Alice said softly, touching his arm. Her touch instantly stopped his babbling. Alice smiled. She liked it when he babbled on. It was cute.

"Can I see?" Alice asked.

"Yes, of course."

Hatter jumped up quickly and ran to his sewing room. The hat had small white and green flowers and small vines intertwining in a braid. The dress went just below her knees and was a beautiful color of green. They reminded her of his eyes.

"Hatter, I absolutely love them!"

"I want you to try them on."

Hatter stood there in a daze.

"Well I can't change in front of you." Alice laughed.

"Oh, of course. How silly of me."

Hatter sat on the floor and threw his blanket over his head. He would. Alice giggled and started changing.

"I'm ready." Hatter could hear the happiness in her voice.

Hatter threw off the blanket and bolted quickly to his feet, stumbling on the way up.

"My goodness..." Hatter was left speechless.

Alice blushed. "Do you like it?"

"You look absolutely stunning!"

Alice threw her arms around him. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you."

Hatter frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"I tried to make something as beautiful as you and yet I seem to have failed. Nothing can surpass the beauty I see before me."

Alice kissed him on the cheek, causing him to smile again.

"Speaking of age...-"

"But I don't recall saying anything about-"

"How old are you?"

Hatter's smile fell off of his face. There was a moment on complete silence. His eyes started darting around the room.

"Hatter, is something wrong?"

"I don't know..."

Hatter's eyes stopped moving and he looked straight ahead. Alice didn't know what she said, what was going on or if she should be worried. Hatter began pacing back and forth.

"I don't know how old I am."

"How can you not know?" Alice asked, genuinely confused.

"I haven't aged in so long, I guess I forgot." Hatter laughed without humor.

"Wait...you don't age?"

Alice was even more confused and a little upset.

"Why not?"

"It's a bit of a long story."

Alice thought back to in the woods when the Red Queen ruled.

_"It's not a pretty story."_

"Tell me anyways."

Hatter smiled, as if he were remembering the same thing.

"Well, when the Queen of Hearts ruled I was to sing at her concert. Half-way through the first verse, the Red Queen yelled out, 'He's murdering the Time! Off with his head!"

"Oh, how dreadful!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yes...well, I escaped. Time came to my tea party-"

"Wait...Time is a person?"

"Well, of course. He isn't in your world?"

Alice shook her head.

"How strange...anyways, Time came and he was not happy with me. You see, I had made a deal with him to keep the time going at Red Queen's concert. When I made a mockery of her, I was cursed by him. Now it's always six o'clock. I haven't aged a day in I don't know how long." Hatter said.

"How horrid! So you will never die?"

"Only if I am killed. I cannot die of old age, since I will not ever reach it."

Alice lowered her head.

"Are you alright, Alice?"

Alice said nothing. She looked out the window, silenced.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Alice answered after a moment.

Hatter knew something was, but he also knew in time, that she would tell him.

"So...are you ready to go see the White Queen?"

"Yes." was all Alice said.

No smile. Something was definitely wrong. He wished he could make her happy again. He decided to try to get her talking.

"Do you miss your sister?"

"Yes, I miss Margaret very much." Alice sighed sadly.

Hatter looked down at the floor.

"I just wish I could show her Wonderland. She thinks I'm mad. She told me that I was entirely bonkers."

"All the best people are." Hatter smiled.

Alice smiled back and laughed softly. He looked in her eyes and noticed that they were close to the beautiful chocolate eyes he remembered. Was it the right time? He couldn't decide. Alice sat there, looking into his beautiful green eyes, wanting to tell him how she felt so badly. Hatter was thinking about what to do when McTwisp hopped in. He was panting hard.

"McTwsip! What's wrong?" Hatter said, jumping up with Alice.

"The White Queen requires you at once Hatter. Something has happened."

He looked at Alice.

"We best be off then."

Alice nodded and walked outside, squinting in the sunlight. She walked behind Hatter in the woods, not saying anything.

"What did I do? How do I fix this? What did I do? How do I fix this?" Hatter muttered, repeating it over and over to himself.

"What was that?" Alice asked, speeding up to Hatter.

"What was what?" Hatter looked up and then around with his eyes.

Alice just shrugged and slowed up a bit behind him. Hatter stopped and turned on one heel.

"What did I do to deserve your ignorance?

"Ignorance? Are you calling me stupid?" Alice asked defensively.

"Oh dear Heaven's no. Ignore-ance. You are ignoring me."

"Oh. You know, you have the oddest way of speaking sometimes."

Hatter laughed dryly. "I have been told that on many more than one occasion."

"I'm just lost in thought Hatter. And you have been so well as to keep to yourself while I think. I do apologize; I probably came off as rude."

"You did, but I understand."

Alice smiled apologetically.

"Alice. I must ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever-...I'm investigating words that begin with the letter mmmmm-L."

"That's not much of a question Hatter." Alice laughed.

"Yes, I know but I would really rather have an appropriate approach on the situation." Hatter nervously laughed.

Alice tilted her head in confusion.

"I'll start! Leather, Letter, Likeness, Lost, Lapsil-"

"Lapsil isn't even a word, is it?"

"Mmmmmm-Love!" Hatter shouted quietly.

"Love?"

"Yes, that is my question. What is love...to you?"

Alice was shocked. She started walking again.

"I don't know how to explain it Hatter. It's...a feeling you have whenever that person is around. You feel complete, whole when they're with you. When they leave, they take a piece of you with them."

"That's a very serious feeling then, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"Alice?"

Hatter grabbed her hands, looked deep into her eyes and kissed her.

Alice smiled. "I have been waiting for that kiss ever since I got here."

Hatter smiled. "I have been a complete mess without you here these past two years."

"So have I Hatter."

"I love you, Alice. I think you ought to know that."

Alice smiled. Hatter had said the three words she was longing to hear from him.

"I love you too."

Hatter's heart fluttered at the sound of those words being used on him. Alice grabbed his hand as they stood there in the woods. Hatter and Alice both smiled and Hatter looked down at their fingers intertwined. Alice looked forward. They were near the clearing. Suddenly horns began to blow.

Hatter looked up quickly. "We must hurry."

Hatter and Alice ran hand in hand towards the castle.


	4. Time Is Ticking

By the time they reached the Courtyard, the crowd had quieted down and Mirana was speaking with a voice as soft as the flap of butterfly wings, but with enough intensity to be heard. Hatter and Alice stood at the entrance with the White Queen in view and started walking towards the crowd.

"Alice!" Mirana cried happily and hurried towards them.

Alice curtsied and Hatter bowed down.

"Your Majesty, what has happened?"

"You're late!" the March Hare yelled, throwing a tea cup at Hatter. Hatter ducked without effort.

"Where did you come from?" Alice asked curiously.

Thackery just started laughing hysterically. Hatter smiled and turned his attention back towards the Queen.

"It's Cheshire." she said quietly.

"What happened? Where's Ches?"

His eyes followed Mirana as she walked to the entrance of the castle and motioned for him and Alice to follow her.

Once they were inside, the Queen started speaking again.

"Time has kidnapped Cheshire. He is trying to force me into renouncing my throne."

"Time." Hatter said his name as more of an acknowledgement.

The shadow under his eyes became darker and his eyes turned orange. He started speaking with a Scottish brogue.

"That SlurkingUrpalSlackushScum BARLEMOT!"

"Hatter!" Alice said piercingly, tightening her hand on his.

"Sorry...I'm fine."

"Are you?"

Hatter shook his head, calming down. His eyes became more calming and they turned green again. Mirana had started crying. Not because of Hatter's outburst, but because of Cheshire. Hatter slumped to the floor, letting go of Alice's hand. He sat criss-cross on the floor and took his hat off.

"But wait." Alice said, coming to a realization. "Can't he just evaporate away?"

"Not in the hands of Time. Once Time has crossed the barrier from our world to his, all powers become useless." Mirana explained.

"But why?"

"When you're in his world, you play by his rules. He has complete control over everything there." Hatter said, looking up at Alice with sad eyes. Alice knelt down, putting her arm around his shoulder to comfort him. Hatter laid his head on her shoulder.

"So you want Hatter to go?" Alice asked.

"I would never put Tarrant in danger unless there was no other way to save our dear Cheshire. But I'm afraid he is the only one who can pass through the barrier."

"Why?"

"Because Time has cursed me. I have a part of him in me."

"So...I can't go with you..." Alice said, standing up slowly.

"On the contrary, my dear." Hatter said, standing up with her.

"But I am not cursed by Time." Alice reminded him.

"Alice, I love you. You have put a spell on me, and you are a part of me. You may go."

Alice's face began to beam. She did not want to leave his side for one second.

"I love you too, Hatter."

Hatter smiled his gapped smile.

"But Tarrant, will that be good enough reason for Alice to pass?" Mirana asked.

"Absotutely Posilutely!" Hatter said happily, and then his smile faded, "But...it might also be more logical...that it is because she is not from our world, so she does not have to follow our rules...or his."

The White Queen looked at Hatter doubtfully.

"I personally like the first reason better." Hatter declared.

"I shall ride with you two tomorrow to the barrier just in case Alice is not able to pass." Mirana stated. "Now why don't you go to your room Tarrant? You and Alice will be staying here tonight."

Hatter nodded and grabbed Alice's hand to lead her in.

"Alice? Might I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Alice fought to let go of Hatter's hand. Hatter smiled sadly and turned to walk inside. Alice watched Hatter walk all the way to the door. He looked at her one last time and closed it behind him.

"It is wonderful to see you Alice." the White Queen smiled.

"It is wonderful to see you too, Majesty." Alice curtsied once more.

"No need to curtsy, we are basically family. So I see that you and Tarrant have gotten friendly." Mirana laughed. It sounded like chimes.

"Yes, Majesty."

"I want to hear everything. From before you arrived here until now." Mirana said, sitting on a bench, motioning for Alice to sit.

Alice went through the story, telling her how her mother had passed and how Margaret had thought she was mad when she brought up Wonderland.

"I thought of how much I missed Hatter and my mirror started to glow!"

"Oh my."

"Yes, and that's how I got here. I walked through the-"

Mirana suddenly stood up. "Who is that poor girl trailing about out there?"

"I'll be right back Majesty." Alice said apprehensively.

Alice started walking towards the girl and they both froze.

"Alice?"

Alice gasped. "Margaret?"


End file.
